


Someone You Like

by spacegaysthetics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Songfic, but their dumb butts don't realize it's mutual, i'm so weak for this ship help me, it's quickly resolved so idk if that counts but, mild angst ???, pidgance, plance, prompt inspired by animatic, these two are pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegaysthetics/pseuds/spacegaysthetics
Summary: Lance had a childhood crush on someone he thinks he may never see again. Pidge has a crush on someone she thinks may never feel the same way. It's quite a long time before two mutually pining friends realize how blind they both were.





	Someone You Like

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic on ao3 and i'm still trying to figure out how things work, so please bear with me here !! i watched [honestlyprettychill's plance animation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oaTJU1G-T6c) and i just,,, fell in love with the idea immediately and i knew i HAD to write something for it. 
> 
> also, bex's birthday is coming up soon (august 12th) and since i hear she likes plance i thought this could also serve as a birthday gift for her !!

**_I saw you with that ribbon in your hair..._ **

It's a sudden gust of wind and a tan blur that starts it all.

Lance shivers from the burst of cold as he turns to see what was two centimeters away from hitting him, ready to yell at someone to watch where they were going. But when his eyes land on a little girl, his words get stuck on his tongue before they can be voiced out.

Much shorter in stature, he can tell she's clearly not his age, a year or two younger than him at least. Lance normally wouldn't bother to pay too much attention and just move on with his life, but there's something about her that won't let him tear his eyes from her. Maybe it's the way she excitedly hugs her books to her chest. Maybe it's the way her small Twinkle Toes sparkle with different shades of green with each step. Maybe it's the way her hair bounces with as much energy as her as she runs. Maybe it's the way the green ribbon stands out from the rest of her clothes, giving her a unique look.

_Maybe it's the way her eyes and her smile are bright enough to light up an entire galaxy._

As Lance gapes like an idiot, he feels his cheeks rise in temperature. Realizing that he's been staring much longer than he intended to, he quickly snaps out of his daze, his eyes darting around him to make sure no one would catch him and start making fun of him. Besides, it's not like he thinks she's pretty or cute... or adorable... It's not like he has a crush or anything.

_Thump, thump, thump...  
_

Okay, perhaps it's a small crush, but Lance figures that he'll get over it soon. Who knows if he'll ever see her again, anyway?

**_Think that I began to stare. Maybe I'll love you for a while._**

* * *

  _ **A stranger, at a table in a place...** _

A small yawn slips from Lance's mouth as he scans through the different book covers on the shelf half-heartedly, hoping to find something remotely interesting to read for homework. Why do the teachers insist so much on getting books from the library, anyway? Can't he just read webcomics online? In the midst of his internal complaining, Lance feels the presence of someone else near him. Although he isn't entirely sure what prompts him to, he glances up from what he's doing, and his eyes widen almost instantly at what he sees.

The big book about space. The brown, wide, glistening eyes that focus on the book with such intensity. The light brown hair held into a ponytail. The green ribbon that matches absolutely nothing but still fits in perfectly.

It's  _her_.

Despite his mind screaming at him to run and hide, his body freezes right where it's at, his eyes glued to the girl sitting at the table.  _Crap... she's so darn cute..._

Suddenly, those bright brown eyes meet his deep blue ones, and Lance's heart nearly comes to a complete stop. In a panic, he jumps and quickly faces the other way. As much as he tries to play it cool and act normal, his burning cheeks and racing heart prevent him from doing so.

A minute or two goes by as Lance calms himself down, but it honestly feels like hours. Daring to think that the girl has gone back to what she's doing, he sneaks a glance over his shoulder at her. Both to his excitement and dismay, her eyes are still on him. A small smile decides to give them company.

 _God..._ Lance forces himself to turn away again, feeling like he'll combust if he keeps looking. Alright, _maybe_ it was a bit more than a crush.

His siblings will never let him live this down if they find out.

_**And a really pretty face. I wonder what happens when you smile.**_

* * *

_**I might never be your hero. Never been one to fight...** _

" _Time flies,_ " people say. At first, Lance refused to believe it, constantly complaining to his mama that he was taking way too long to grow up. He would pout as his older siblings went to middle school and high school, went to parties and stayed up late, and drove wherever they wanted, impatiently waiting for the day he would get to join them.

But now, as 10th grade slowly reaches its end, he begins to reconsider that saying.

As Lance takes his time wandering down the hallway towards his next class, he catches sight of two girls in his grade, minding their own business and talking about whatever it is girls talk about.  _Alright, it's show time._

Immediately shifting into playboy mode, he lets out a soft chuckle as he approaches them with a small grin. "Morning ladies, looking gorgeous as always," he smirks, leaning against the wall.

"What do you want, Lance?" one of the girls sighs, looking unamused.

"What do I want? All that I could ever ask for is standing right in front of me~" Lance snaps his fingers, shaping them into his signature finger guns as he winks.

The two girls blink a couple times before grimacing slightly. "Sorry, we don't have time for this," the other responds.

Lance frowns as they turn away and head off in the other direction.  _Man, that usually works most of the time!_  Something he spots from his peripheral vision catches his attention before he can sulk for too long, and he quickly shakes off the rejection as he turns towards it.

The first thing he notices is a giant poster with a rocket decorated in white, gray, and orange.

_'The Galaxy Garrison. Space Exploration Program. Apply NOW!'_

His eyes widen instantly at the sight, a million ideas and dreams running through his mind at once. He's always wanted to go to space and visit the stars that provide a natural night light for his room. He's always wanted to be one of the first and youngest astronauts to set foot on a foreign planet. And now his opportunity stares him dead in the face.

"I  _have_ to get in..." 

_For some reason, it reminds him of that girl he liked years ago._

**_That don't mean that I can't be your valentine._**

* * *

_**I won't be your savior, either. Couldn't even if I tried...** _

Studying to apply for the Garrison is a lot more demanding and exhausting than Lance prepared himself for. His excitement got in the way when he called Hunk right after seeing the poster and begged him to bring all the astronomy and piloting books he could find. Hunk understandably questioned him and gave him some side-eyes, knowing that Lance is never one to want to study, let alone ask to do so himself. 

Their study sessions begin as soon as school is out for summer break, Hunk coming over daily to keep Lance in check when he begins to get side-tracked or complain about how boring studying is.

Every day Lance reads as much as his brain will allow. Every day he and Hunk quiz each other on what they know. Every day he paces around in his room, making sure he can clearly remember important terms, formulas, codes, and concepts. Every day he opens his window at night, watching all the stars glimmer, shine, and dance around the sky. Every day Lance finds comfort and motivation with this, knowing that his hard work will hopefully pay off. 

Every day, he wonders if that little girl who loved space so much will want a chance to meet the stars too.

The days go by much quicker than he can keep up with, and before he knows it, his mother is calling from downstairs, informing him that there is a letter for him. Racing down the stairs, he grabs the letter addressed to him from the Garrison. Lance nearly fights himself to open the letter and read it, excited and yet terrified of what it has to say. Already, the letter doesn't seem like it's gonna carry any good news. What if it says he got rejected? What if-?

"Just read the letter before you sweat all over it, jeez," Lance's sister calls from across the room, ignoring his glare back at her. Finally forcing himself to get it together, he slowly unfolds the paper, bracing himself for the worst possible option.

_'Congratulations!'_

Caught completely off guard, Lance blinks and rubs his eyes to make sure he isn't being delusional. The large, bolded word remains in its place. Completely forgetting to read the rest of the letter, he shouts with joy, making sure the entire household hears the good news. Getting a text from Hunk with the same letter only serves to make his day better.

Lance is getting a chance to meet the top pilots on the planet, and possibly even become one himself.

A small part of him also hopes it might be a chance to meet the girl who made his younger heart beat out of his chest.

_**But I think I could be someone you like...** _

_**Someone you like.**_

* * *

_**Reading in a coffee shop we share...** _

Pidge might have forgotten how difficult it is getting used to a new school. Putting on a disguise at the same time, she quickly learns, does nothing to help the issue.

Deciding to let the socializing wait until later, she finds an empty table in the cafeteria to sit at, pulling out a folded piece of paper. On it is a picture of both her and her brother, Matt Holt, wearing the same uniform that she is currently wearing. She smiles to herself as she remembers how eager he was to get a picture in front of the ship he, his father, and Shiro would use before they took off.

_Before they were announced dead due to a piloting error._

_There's no way. There's no way that was a simple piloting error..._

A few tears begin to well up in her eyes as she fights them back, refusing to cry on her first day. She reminds herself that they are the reason she worked so hard to join the Garrison. To bring her family back and prove Iverson wrong. 

"What are you sitting all by yourself for, bud?" Pidge jumps slightly at the unfamiliar voice, hurrying to put away the picture as she glances up to see two relatively tall boys heading in her direction. "Mind if we sit here?" the slimmer one asks again.

Pidge doesn't really need to answer since the two are already inviting themselves to the table, but she mutters a small "sure" anyway.

The three of them are quiet momentarily, the only sounds coming from their sporks poking at the tray. "Anyway, I'm Lance, and this big guy here is Hunk," the shorter boy speaks up, "And you are?"

"Um, I'm Pidge," she replies, clearing her throat a bit to make sure her voice doesn't sound too girly.

"Wait! You're the third dude in our group! That's so cool! You're a lot shorter than I imagined though," Lance grins. "We're gonna have so much fun flying around, meeting some cute girls- Oh, look! Can you do this?" 

Lance picks up his spork, placing it on the tip of his nose and balancing it. He beams triumphantly at Hunk, who groans inwardly but smiles back anyway.

Pidge glances at the two, an eyebrow slightly raised. So these are who she's gonna have to work with. This should be fun...

_**Hiding shy behind my hair, watching our movie in my mind.**_

* * *

_**I promise, promise not to fly away...** _

Nothing says a well-deserved break like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Quickly getting tired of dealing with the loud cafeteria, Pidge managed to find a quiet spot under a large tree to enjoy her lunch. As much as she doesn't want to give off the impression that she's a loner, she much rather prefers to use her rare free time to sort out her thoughts and figure out how she's going to get more information about the failed Kerberos mission.

It's not exactly that easy to hear your own thoughts with someone as loud as Lance always hovering around you.

"Heya Pidge!"

The rustling of leaves from the tree catches her attention just seconds before Lance's upper body pops out, startling Pidge so much she almost jumps.  _Speak of the devil and he shall appear..._ "Lance? What are you doing up there?" she questions, a little bit of irritation in her voice.

Lance grins, bringing his arms out from behind his back to reveal a freshly picked green apple. "I figured you left because I was being too annoying, so I wanted to get you this apple as a sort of apology gift," he responds with a small wink. "I hope you like green!"

Pidge furrows her eyebrows as the taller student continues to hang upside down from the tree, holding the apple out to her. With a small snort, she accepts his apology, reaching for the apple. "You're lucky green is my favorite color," she says, laughing quietly. But as her hand gently brushes his, she feels herself stiffen. What the hell is that all about?

Cheeks starting to rise in temperature, she quickly takes the apple and retracts her hand as she quietly thanks him.

"Sure thing, buddy. See ya in class!"

And with that, Lance disappears into the trees. The blush on Pidge's face, however, isn't so eager to leave. She quietly chuckles at her own silliness, leaning back against the tree. What is she getting her hopes up for, anyway? She's disguised as a boy, and Lance hasn't shown the slightest interest in guys. There's no way he'll even consider liking her. 

_Thump, thump, thump..._

Despite every circumstance she can imagine shouting " _impossible!_ ", Pidge can't help but think that maybe, just maybe, she might have a chance.

 _ **Make a story of today. Come on, give me a try.**_  

* * *

_**I might never stop your sorrow, fix you up good as new...** _

Becoming a paladin of a giant robot made of five metallic telepathic cats and being launched into an intergalactic war never crossed Pidge's mind as a possible way to get into space. And yet, here she is, fighting alongside Lance and Hunk, as well as Keith and her brother's friend Shiro. But she has to admit that all the advanced technology and alien species she got to meet so far is somewhat making up for the constant, literal near-death experiences.

Lance seems to be having a field day with aliens as well.  _Especially_ of the female type, Pidge is quick to notice. He's constantly flirting with them at every chance he's given, spewing out pick-up lines and sneaking in winks everywhere they go. Currently, the only two young females he hasn't tried to flirt with are Shay, since Hunk has already seemed to call dibs, and herself.

Well, maybe she doesn't even count since she's still disguised as a guy.

Pidge shouldn't even care about who or what Lance decides to be attracted to. She shouldn't even feel upset when he boasts about all the girls who have "fallen for his irresistible charm." She shouldn't even give a damn when he starts hitting on Allura.  _Constantly_.

But she does. And she can't help it.

She can't help but care about Lance always hovering around Allura. She can't help but feel upset when he says something that makes the both of them laugh softly. She can't help but give a damn when he gently takes her hand and places a kiss on it, causing Allura to roll her eyes.

_Why does it bother her so much?_

Pidge glances down at her own hand as a tingling sensation begins to spread from her palm to her fingertips. She can almost imagine how soft Lance's hand would feel clasped around her smaller one, how delicate his lips would feel gently pressed on the back of her hand. Just the thought of it causes a small blush to appear on her cheeks as she smiles to herself with longing, her heart jumping with joy but clenching with pain.

It hurts, but it hurts so good.

_**But that don't mean that I can't hold your hand in mine.** _

* * *

  _ **I might never say I'm sorry, even if I've done you wrong...**_

Pidge is almost glad she's so busy literally saving the entire universe to worry way too much about her more personal feelings. Besides, if there's no chance of feelings being mutual, then at least Lance makes an awesome partner in crime.

Their battles against Zarkon and his empire always give them something new to talk about, whether it be scolding each other when they nearly get hurt or laughing as they recall the faces of the Galra when they realize their asses are getting whipped by a small group of teenagers and young adults. Lance starts to grow a habit of slinging his arm around her shoulder or ruffling her hair after a successful mission, commenting on how soft and fluffy it is. Pidge never complains, enjoying the friendly skinship between the two.

Unfortunately, war is war, and not every battle will end on a high note.

" **Lance!** "

Pidge feels her heart plummet as Lance sinks to the ground, the side of his armor starting to stain red. Forgetting everything else around her, she sprints full-speed straight towards the blue paladin, dropping to her knees. "Lance! Lance, answer me, please!" she begs, tears quickly welling up in her eyes as she lifts his head and rests it on her lap.

Lance's eyebrows furrow slightly as he lets out a hoarse cough, one eye cracking open. "Pidge..."

"Stay with me, Lance... You're okay... you'll be okay..." Pidge continues to encourage him to stay awake, although it quickly becomes more reassurance for herself. She doesn't bother to hold back the tears, allowing them to spill over.

"Pidge... don't cry..." Lance mutters softly, despite his own tears starting to roll down his cheeks. His breathing becomes rougher as he has more trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Lance, don't sleep on me..! Keep talking... tell me you're still alive..!" Pidge sobs, turning on her intercom. "Lance is badly injured! Someone help me get him to the cryo-pods _now_!" she shouts as firmly as she can, although her desperation gets in the way.

Glancing down at him, she takes his hand in hers, squeezing it tightly as she cradles his head to her chest. Her eyes squeeze shut as she prays to any and every god in existence to keep Lance breathing long enough to get him some help.

"You'll be okay..." she whispers. "I'm not letting you go..."

_**But I think I could be someone you like.** _

* * *

  _ **Someone you like...**_

"Patience yields focus," Shiro always says.

It's kinda hard to focus or be patient when the boy your pining for is in a coma inside a cryo-pod.

Huddled up inside of his hoodie that stops at her knees and drapes over her wrists, Pidge practically makes herself a new home in the infirmary, refusing to leave his side. The other paladins have just about given up trying to convince her to take a break, leaving her alone to pace around his pod and check the statistics every thirty seconds to make sure nothing is going wrong with the healing process. 

While Lance is asleep, she curses him for being so careless, apologizes for being so harsh after, begs him to wake up soon, and promises that Hunk will make him something delicious when he does. She tries to do something else, but before can take up to ten steps away from the pod she's rushing back to stare through the glass separating the two of them, encouraging Lance to recover quickly.

"Keep fighting Lance... don't give in..."

Hunk occasionally pays them a visit, bringing her an extra blanket with some hot chocolate and a couple snacks so she doesn't starve in the room. Most of the time, Pidge is hardly able to eat or drink much of it, spending more of her time hugging Hunk as tightly as she can and crying into his chest while he reassures her that Lance will make it.

"He'll be okay, trust me. He's too stubborn to die," Hunk says one more time, handing the cup and blanket to her as he stands up. "You should really sleep though... it's been over twenty hours..."

Pidge reluctantly nods, sniffling and wiping her eyes. "Okay... thanks again Hunk," she responds quietly, although her eyes are already fixed back on the pod.

"Any time." Hunk exits, leaving Pidge again by herself with Lance. Finally deciding that she's stayed up for far too long, she leans against the pod, pulling the blanket close to her chest and starting to close her eyes.

Just before she can drift off, she hears a small  _whish_ as a small gust of cold air startles her back awake. Pidge immediately jumps up, excitement quickly taking over her sleep as the glass lifts away, and she can't help the wide grin that spreads across her face.

_Lance really is too stubborn to die._

_**...** _

* * *

  _ **I might never be your hero. But I think I'd like to try...**_

"Lance..? You awake..?"

A quiet voice catches Lance's attention as the door slowly opens to reveal Pidge, something tucked behind his back. He instantly brightens up, thankful to have someone to keep him company during his recovery. Even though he feels completely fine after being in the cryo-pod, everyone insisted that he get some more rest so that he can fully recover. "Pidge! Hey, buddy!" he smiles.

Pidge mirrors his smile, his cheeks a subtle shade of pink as he enters the room. "Hey, are you feeling any better?" he asks as the door closes behind him.

"I'm feeling great, thanks," he answers, now noticing that Pidge is still in his hoodie. "I see that you've made yourself a new home in my jacket, huh?" he remarks in a teasing tone, although he can't complain. He does look rather cute in clothes that are twice his size.

Sticking his tongue out, Pidge chuckles softly and shrugs. "Not my fault that it's so comfortable." Bringing his hands from behind his back, he approaches Lance's bed with a large book, and he raises his eyebrows in question. "I um... brought this for you... It's a book I used to love reading when I was younger, and I thought you might want to read something interesting to keep you busy..." he says, his cheeks darkening just slightly.

As he hands the book to Lance, he furrows his eyebrows as he studies the front cover.  _Exploring Space_. Something about it seems familiar, but he's unable to put his finger on it.

That is, until the ribbon serving as a makeshift bookmark lightly brushes against his finger.

A  _green_ ribbon. There's only one person Lance can remember who never took this ribbon off. A person he was so sure he'd never see again.

Letting out a small gasp, he glances up at Pidge with wide eyes, who tilts his head in slight confusion. "Lance..? What's wrong?"

And that's when he sees the resemblance. The light brown hair, the green ribbon always tied to it, the big space book, the brown eyes filled with curiosity and passion.

_The way they make his heart skip a beat each time they meet his own._

There's no way, he tries to tell himself. There's no way what he's thinking is true. Pidge is a  _boy_... isn't he..?

Before Pidge can open his—or her??—mouth, Lance quickly cuts in. "Pidge..." He almost stops there, scared that he may be wrong. But he forces himself to continue. He  _has_ to know for sure. "Are you... are you a girl..?"

"What-?"

_**And the way you look at me is your reply.** _

* * *

  _ **You got a lot to learn about me. Maybe you could start tonight...**_

"Pidge... please... Tell me the truth... I need to know..."

Lance's voice is hushed, his eyes begging for an answer. Finally deciding that there's no point in trying to dodge the truth, Pidge lets out a sigh and nods slowly. "Yeah... I'm a girl... I'm sorry I hid it from you guys..." she admits, looking down at her thumbs in embarrassment.

"Pidge, look at me," Lance says, a little more firmly this time.

Bringing herself to glance back up at him, she still keeps her head tilted down as she quietly swallows, waiting to hear what he has to say. He's probably going to be upset with her for lying to him for so long, and probably won't want to be her friend anymore. "Pidge... do you... do you remember me..?"

This is far from what Pidge expects to hear. Furrowing her eyebrows, she gives him a strange look as she adjusts her glasses. "Uh, yeah? We met at the Garrison, you somehow convinced me and Hunk to join you in your shenanigans, we flew into outer space inside a giant robot lion, and launched ourselves into a space war and became paladins of-"

" _No_ , before that. Years ago," Lance speaks again, cutting her off. "When we were much younger. I saw you at the local library, reading this book. You had this ribbon in your hair... I couldn't take my eyes off of you..." he starts, slowly trailing off.

Lance bashfully rubs the back of his neck as his cheeks flush a dark pink, but the gesture is all that she needs for a lightbulb to go off in her head. It's now her turn to gasp as all the memories begin flooding in. She remembers sitting down at a big table, excited to read the new book she had just bought. She remembers feeling a pair of eyes on her, looking up to see a slightly older boy staring at her. She remembers him quickly turning away as his cheeks burned an unflattering shade of red. She remembers finding it a bit cute, hoping that he might come and talk to her. She remembers her older brother teasing her about her "new secret admirer" as soon as they left.

 _She remembers hoping for a day to see him again and get to know him more_.

"Lance... I remember..." she finally answers, her own cheeks beginning to heat up. "I remember you... and... I like you as more than a friend..."

His head whips towards her in response, eyes wide in shock. "I've liked you since the first day I saw you in fifth grade..."

The two of them quickly become at a loss for words, and all they can do is stare at each other with wide eyes and pink cheeks. Lance soon breaks the silence, letting out a soft chuckle. Pidge finds herself following suit as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "All this time I was searching for you, and you were right under my elbow," he grins, playfully placing his elbow on top of her head.

Pidge snickers, shoving his arm off. "Don't you start that right now! It's not my fault you're so blind!" she retorts with a laugh.

"And it's not my fault you're so cute," Lance mutters, causing the both of them to become flustered all over again.

Patience may not always yield focus, but it certainly yields results that are worth the wait.

_**'Cause I think I could be someone you like...** _

_**Someone you like.** _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking the time to read this !! please let me know what you think in the comments so i know what to improve on !! and check out more of my headcanons and drabbles on [tumblr](https://spacegaysthetic.tumblr.com) !!


End file.
